VIAJANDO TAN LEJOS PARA ENCONTRAR EL AMOR VERDADERO
by ishylinda
Summary: Candy va rumbo a NY en busca de Terry porque Albert arregló todo, sin embargo en el corazón de Candy hay algo nuevo y lo descubre al final de su viaje...


Este es mi prime minific, es un pequeño desenlace que se que a mas de una les hubiera gustado... espero que me regalen sus comentarios para seguir incursionando en este maravilloso arte de escribir... gracias a CHIQUITA ANDREW Y A KEILANT2 por que han sido mi inspiración y a todas las chicas que escriben que también admiro y respeto...

* * *

**Viajando tan lejos para encontrar el amor verdadero…**

Candy viajaba hacia New York para un encuentro con aquel actor que alguna vez le quitó el sueño, el arreglo de todo lo hizo Albert pensando en la felicidad de su pequeña, sin darse cuenta que cometía un grave error.

Y ahí me encontraba, en ese tren rumbo New York, preguntándome por qué le había hecho caso, realmente el sabe que no me puedo negar a sus deseos, pero por qué su insistencia, acaso ya se había cansado de mi, no se dio cuenta que al renunciar a ser su hija adoptiva, no era sólo por querer hacer algo por mi misma, sino por algo más… en fin ahora sólo me queda esperar y qué voy a hacer cuando lo tenga enfrente, debo admitir que si siento algo de nervios, pero no como antes…

Y aquí estoy, haciéndome cruces pensando en por qué la mandé a New York, creo que no debí ser tan noble como siempre, aunque en realidad me lo único que me importa es su felicidad, tal vez hubiera hecho algo más por llamar su atención, debí haber sido más directo, qué más directo, debí ser directo… pero nunca es tarde, por algo me adelante, ya sea para cerciorarme de que esté bien y entregada a su dicha total o bien para aparecer a su lado como siempre en caso de que no salgan las cosas como esperamos, es por eso que no la vi partir

Me siento tan triste, ni siquiera fue a decirme adiós a la estación, lo busque 3 días antes de partir y tampoco di con el, que estará pasando, si tan sólo supieras…

Bien me adelantaré a la estación y desde algún punto podré observar todo…

-por qué te castigas William? preguntó George

- no es un castigo, sólo quiero que sea feliz, eso es todo, de acuerdo?

-no se diga más respondió su leal compañero y amigo, no muy convencido, sin embargo, el tenía un presentimiento en su interior, dejará que las cosas transcurran como deben ser.

El tren hacía su arribo, una chica poco emocionada descendía del tren paseando su vista entre la gente esperando ver a alguien, de repente un tipo alto bien formado, se plantó frente a ella

-disculpe señorita, estoy buscando a un Tarzan pecoso

Candy sintió que la sangre le hervía pero no de emoción, sino de coraje, ahora se percataba que tan antipático resultaba esa forma de expresarse de los demás que tenía aquel, sin embargo, sintió algo que no sabia que era, no distinguía si era nostalgia, costumbre o que diantres

-Terrence cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así, mi nombre es Candice White, me puedes decir Candy

-vaya sorpresa, desde cuando soy Terrence y sobre todo desde cuando eres Candice White, ya no ere Andrey?

-no ya no, sólo soy Candy White

-y se puede saber por qué?

-es algo muy personal

-Bueno vamos te tengo una sorpresa vamos a mi apartamento y podemos pasar ahí la tarde y la noche si tu gustas?

En otro punto muy cercano a ellos un rubio y un moreno se percataban con dificultad del dialogo, muy en el fondo de su alma el deseaba que no accediera, la rubia con pecas a la que estaba cuidando y para su buena fortuna, no accedió

-preferiría que vayamos a tomar un café cerca de aquí, realmente no estoy segura del tiempo que me quede, tal vez me necesiten en el hospital..

-Candy, cómo puedes decir eso, te he esperado, he anhelado tu llegada, preparé todo para ti y se que tienes días de descanso, acaso ya no me amas?

Candy sintió que un balde de agua fría se derramaba sobre ella, pero fue un balde con una sensación tan agradable, que la hizo reaccionar

-vamos a la cafetería que está en frente, debemos hablar…

El rubio que los espiaba estaba más que contento, así que decidió seguirlos a la cafetería, sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia se sentó en una mesa muy cercana y podía escuchar todo claramente

Se que estoy mal y no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no quiero perderla y creo que soy capaz de arrebatársela ahora mismo, Dios santo, que cosas pienso, debo ser paciente, finalmente si ella lo acepta no debo sentirme mal, fui yo quien la llevo hacia el, sólo quiero verla feliz aunque no sea conmigo

-Terry, que pasó con Susana? Desde cuando? Y por qué tu jamás me buscaste?

-Candy simplemente la deje, ella está loca y no puedo acabar igual que ella, fue hace tiempo, no quiero decirte cuanto tiempo, después de que vague embriagándome y te vi feliz, decidí hacer lo mismo y si no te busqué fue por miedo a tu rechazo

-valiente respuesta, Terrence por lo tanto no te importé tanto, ya que no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí por tu ausencia, no luchaste por mi, me dejaste ir y aun así esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos y brincando de alegría, yo sentí morir por ti, pero me consolaba el que tu fueras feliz (una lagrima caía sobre la suave mejilla de Candy)

Infeliz, ya la hiciste llorar, eres mi gran amigo, te quiero, pero no puedo permitir que mi princesa derrame más lágrimas por ti, intentó levantarse, pero un sabio George lo detuvo

-espera sólo lloro por recordarlo, deja que por fin pueda desahogarse y decirle todo lo que lleva dentro

-y si la pierdo, si se va con El?

-tu la hiciste venir no?

-tienes razón pero ya no puedo más

Terry estaba casi al borde de la desesperación, se estaba percatando que su Candy ya no era su Candy y quería hacer algo para hacerle entender que su destino era con el y nadie más que con el.

-pues sabes que Terry, ya no quiero nada de ti que no sea una amistad, ahora quiero estar sola, para que me recupere de tanto daño, realmente ya no veo mi vida contigo, todo ha cambiado.

Y salió y caminó hacia un parquecito cercano, el actor pagó la cuenta y salió tras ella, un rubio y su leal compañero también salieron tras ellos respetando la distancia, pero no por mucho….

Candy, Candy! No entiendes que te amo, que te necesito y no pienso dejarte ir (un sentimiento de ira, celos y desolación se posesionaron del alma del actor, haciéndolo portarse como un animal furioso) DIME ACASO HAY OTRO HOMBRE EN TU VIDA, ACASO YA NO SIENTES NADA POR MI, ACASO YA NO TE GUSTO! La tomo por los hombros y la sacudía violentamente

Candy trato de soltarse pero el era muy fuerte, entonces le gritó SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ALGUIEN MAS, alguien que me ha acompañado en mis mejores y peores momentos, alguien que ha estado ahí toda mi vida y que nunca me había dejado hasta hace unos días y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Terry enfurecido trato de besarla

En ese momento un rubio colérico corrió hasta ellos y apartó a Terry dándole un golpe en el rostro

-Cómo te atreves a tocarla de esa manera? Creí que eras diferente Terrence, me has defraudado, la lastimaste abandonándola, olvidándola y ahora la quieres forzar a quedarse a tu lado?

Terry no hizo caso y dijo: QUIEN ES ESE MALDITO QUE ME ROBO TU AMOR?

Candy se estaba reponiendo cuando dijo con apenas un murmullo Albert viniste!

Albert, Albert! Y corrió a abrazarlo

Al ver como los rubios se abrazaban Terry comprendió todo, se dirigió a Albert aun con resentimiento, hazla feliz ya que yo nunca pude darle lo que tu, Candy mi eterno amor perdóname… Terry se perdió en el alcohol desde entonces y se perdió de la vida de todos hasta que lo encontraron muerto bajo un puente causa de un coma etílico, jamás se publicó nada al respecto.

Albert y Candy se confesaron su amor y se pidieron perdón por ser tan tontos y no confesarse su amor…

-Mi pequeña perdóname, casi te pierdo, cuando escuche que amabas a otro por un momento sentí celos, pero cuando escuche todo lo que decías y me miraste supe que era yo

-Qué vanidoso eres! Pero si te amo desde siempre, me dejé llevar por la ilusión de aquel amor de adolescente, pero el amor que una mujer puede sentir, sólo lo siento por ti, cuando me dejaste sentí que moría, sin embargo apareciste nuevamente como el Abuelo William y por eso renuncié a ser tu hija, tenía la esperanza de que algún día te dieras cuenta pero me rompiste el corazón al mandarme tan lejos para encontrarme con el Terryble. Que ironía Albert, viajar tan lejos para poder confesarte mi amor…

-perdóname princesa, yo sólo quería que fueras feliz y pensé que tal vez entre el Terryble como tu le llamas (soltaron unas risitas) habría todavía algo, pero no pude soportar la idea de perderte y muchos menos ver como se transformó en un energúmeno, nadie debe obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres y muchos menos si se trata de amor.

Eres el amor de mi vida, eres la mujer que siempre soñé a mi lado, tu risa es música para mi alma, tu mirada es un remanso de paz y sin ellas me siento perdido, tu aroma me hipnotiza y me ha llevado a los mas maravillosos sueños, tu alma es el complemento de la mia, Candy amor de mi vida, aceptas ser la mujer que este a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas y reafirmar el juramento de compartir todo por siempre, Candy mi pequeña aceptas ser mi esposa.

Candy se encontró con esos hermosos y suplicantes ojos azules como el cielo y con lágrimas en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa dijo si MI PRINCIPE DE LA COLINA…

Albert la tomó por la barbilla y se acercó a sus labios, los besó tiernamente y sintió esas descargas eléctricas que siempre sentía al más sencillo contacto entre ambos, al mismo tiempo ella suspiró y se dejó llevar por el más tierno y apasionado beso de amor, su primer y real beso de amor…

Se enfrentaron a media humanidad pero finalmente se casaron y pasaron un largo tiempo en Escocia, ahora ella se preparaba para ser la matriarca de la familia con ayuda de la Sra. Elroy a la cual le llamaba Tía, ella había cambiado y veía en Candy un poco de todo lo que la vida le quitó, la ternura y el amor de Candy llenaron su corazón.

Por fin encontró la felicidad al lado de Albert después de haber viajado tan lejos para encontrar a su amor verdadero.

FIN

* * *

gracias espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden sus reviews.


End file.
